


spectacular

by reluctance



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctance/pseuds/reluctance
Summary: Damien looks very good in glasses. Like, very good. So good that it makes him look sexy. You didn't even know you had a thing for glasses but apparently you do know now.





	spectacular

Damien looks very good in glasses. Like, very good. So good that it makes him look sexy. You didn't even know you had a thing for glasses but apparently you do know now.

You see him reading a novel on the couch— a Victorian novel this time, not one of those "novels" you accidentally stumble upon when you drop your car keys and find Damien's novels underneath the bed in the guest room. Of course, curiosity killed the cat so you retrieve your car keys and one of the books to read them to yourself. You didn't know that Damien was into some pretty kinky stuff between two male ninja characters.

Damien must've noticed that you were staring at him so he pauses from his reading to give you a quizzing look. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah," you say as you lean closer to him. "You look real sexy in those glasses."

Damien's breath hitches and you see his face starting to turn red. Cute. "You don't think my glasses are dumb?"

"I think we already established that earlier," You respond, as you tuck some stray strands of hair behind his ear. "It's not dumb, you look _spec_ tacular in those, I have to say."

Damien chuckles as he put down his novel on the table and turns his attention to you. "Why, thank you. Although I have to say, my phone has to get some glasses."

Your lips curl into a smile, feeling that Damien will reply with another joke. "Why does it?"

"My phone lost its contacts," Damien finishes and you snort.

You pull him closer by wrapping your arms around his neck and whisper, "I can't wear glasses unfortunately. They make me _see_ -sick."

Damien smirks. "Quite unfortunate." He runs his fingers through your hair and leans forward a bit to plant his lips onto yours. You hum a low noise and Damien pulls back, eyes twinkling.

"Perhaps I should wear them often."

"Definitely," you agree and you kiss him again, a feeling of happiness just by spending time with Damien.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa im sorry if there are mistakes and if i characterize the characters incorrectly!! also sorry that it's short rip
> 
> reader is also dadsona!! 
> 
> i just discovered dd yesterday and tbh i love damien and craig sm?? as usual, i suck at coming up with titles rip ;v; i cant think up with anything asdfgsfsjs


End file.
